De cómo podría haber sido lo que nunca fue
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: Quinn y Santana han ido a ver a Rachel a Nueva York, y cuando cae la noche en el apartamento de la futura estrella de Broadway y ésta se duerme, las dos amigas aprovechan para hablar de esas cosas que suelen preferir evitar mencionar. Menciones Brittana.


**Notas:** Mi propia interpretación del beso "Quinntana" que nos espera. Shipeo demasiado Faberry como para escribirlo, así que os dejo con este "casi beso" cargado de Faberry y con más Brittana de lo que había planeado.

Santana y Quinn eran las únicas personas que quedaban despiertas en el apartamento neoyorkino de Rachel y, como solía ocurrir tras un par de copas de más o cuando alguna de las dos perdía el temperamento (lo cual ocurría demasiado a menudo), las dos amigas habían dejado a un lado la clave que mantenía a flote tanto su amistad como sus vidas: las mentiras.

La rubia reposaba la cabeza en el hombro de la latina, observando como la dueña del apartamento dormitaba en el sofá del mismo. Cuando llegaron a casa tras ir a cenar y dar una vuelta por los pocos clubs que Rachel conocía por Nueva York, la morena había insistido en ver una película con ellas, jurando que no se dormiría, pero había caído rendida casi al instante y Quinn había sido incapaz de despertarla para decirle que se fuera a su dormitorio.

- ¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué te traes con Rachel?

Quinn se mostró sobresaltada ante el comentario de Santana, completamente ensimismada en seguir el ritmo de la respiración tranquila de su amiga durmiendo a tan poca distancia de ella. La había echado tanto de menos...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo también le tengo cariño, pero venga ya, Quinn, que la has arropado...

- ¡No quería que cogiese frío! -se disculpó la rubia, señalando las mantas que ahora tapaban a la chica.

Santana se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y dejar escapar un suspiro, como si nada de lo que su amiga pudiera argumentar fuera a hacerle cambiar de idea, pero dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa al final. Pero, dicha sonrisa desapareció al observar cómo la actitud de Quinn parecía haber cambiado. La conversación había transformado la expresión alegre que había mostrado al principio de la velada en una dubitativa y con cierto deje de tristeza.

Parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero era como si no encontrase las palabras. Decidió guardar silencio, buscando que le resultase más fácil hablar si es que se decidía a hacerlo.

Tras unos instantes de inaguantable silencio en los que la voz de la rubia pareció estar a punto de alzarse en más de una ocasión, las palabras por fin encontraron el modo de escapar de su boca, aunque fuese a base de balbuceos.

- ¿Cómo es? Y-ya sabes, estar... con una chica.

Normalmente, una pregunta de esa categoría habría bastado para que sacase a relucir las antiguas bromas sobre la exagerada obsesión de Rachel con la que fuese animadora o algún chiste relacionado con el asunto, pero era obvio que lo último que Quinn deseaba era que la pregunta sólo sirviese para ridiculizarla, así que decidió darle la respuesta más honesta que pudiera encontrar. Por mucho que odiase tener que pensar en Brittany.

- Es... no sé, distinto. Mejor que con Finn el gigante, desde luego -el último comentario logró arrancarle a su amiga un amago de risa, e hizo de la conversación algo más relajado- Pero tampoco creo que sea tan diferente, me refiero, si quieres a la persona... Para mí, ésa fue la mayor diferencia. Y que no tenía que sentirme culpable, ni fingir. Era como si por fin eso de las relaciones tuviese sentido.

Quinn asintió, memorizando cada una de sus palabras con una visible envidia. No se atrevía a comentar nada al respecto de la reciente ruptura de su amiga, pero sí que comprendía a lo que se refería con no encontrarle sentido a las relaciones en las que había estado. Pero, la envidia venía de que Santana había llegado a encontrarle sentido a eso del amor, y que ella sólo era capaz de encontrarlo cuando se hundía entre los brazos de Rachel y trataba de ignorar como ésta la presentaba a los demás como "su _amiga_ Quinn". Amiga. Desde luego, era más de lo que se había permitido soñar que llegarían a ser, pero cuando se trataba de ella, no podía contentarse sólo con lo que tenían.

El silencio volvió a envolverlas a las dos, el peso de las revelaciones a medias entristeciendo el ambiente. Sabía que eso era lo más parecido que ella y Santana llegarían a ser sinceras la una con la otra, esa no era la clase de amistad que ellas tenían, pero en ese momento no le importaba dejar que su mente divagase hacía lo que podía ser vivir con Rachel lo que Santana había vivido con Brittany. Sus palabras narraban exactamente lo que se había imaginado más de una vez, y era casi peor darse cuenta de que esa clase de relación era posible, pero no para ellas.

- ¿Quieres probar?

Las palabras de la latina confundieron a la chica, obligandola a la vez a dejar sus ensoñaciones y girarse hacía ella. Frunció el ceño, como diciéndole que no creía haber entendido a lo que se refería, preguntándole en silencio si de verdad le estaba ofreciendo besarla, y el gesto que su amiga hizo con las cejas le dejó claro que sí que la había entendido bien.

- ¿Qué? No. ¿Estás loca? No puedo.

- Siempre fuiste una aburrida, Fabray -le replicó su amiga con un bufido.

- No lo soy -aclaró ella, dándole una respuesta más enfadada de lo que ella había esperado- Ya es bastante horrible que mi primer beso fuera Finn, no quiero que la primera vez que yo...

Su voz enmudeció, viendo como Rachel, completamente alejada del hecho de que era la protagonista de la conversación que mantenían sus amigas, se revolvía entre sueños. Sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer y alejó la vista de su amiga, esforzándose por no llorar.

- No quiero estar con una chica. No es sólo eso.

Santana asintió con la cabeza y se alejó algo de ella, dándole su espacio, sabedora de que había metido la pata diciendo lo que no debía.

- No se trata de estar con una chica, se trata de estar con_ la_ chica. ¿No, Q?

Quinn tragó saliva, evitando responder a la pregunta ya que sabía que no podría reprimir un sollozo si hablaba. Se limpió la única lágrima que había llegado a derramar y se levantó, dejando a Santana sola pero deteniéndose delante de la aún dormida Rachel.

- Se trata de estar con ella -Quinn depositó un cuidadoso beso sobre la frente de Rachel, esforzándose por no enturbiar su sueño- Sse trata sólo de ella.


End file.
